


[podfic] The Denial Twist

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-typical peril, Dreamsharing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, dreamthieving, mild drug use, mothman plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “This is kind of surreal,” Shane says, taking a sip of his tea. It’s piping hot and delicious, except it tastes like hot chocolate and not like tea at all. “Sort of—Wonka-esque, right? Or Alice in Wonderland.”“If you’re aiming a shot over the bow about my height you can fucking forget about it,” Ryan says, watching with interest as Shane’s cup refills by itself. “But yeah, it’s surreal. Literally, because dreams aren’t real.”Shane’s unsettled by the comment. It sets alarm bells ringing in his head but he doesn’t know why. He just wasn’t expecting Dream Ryan to be so, well—so on the nose.*Or, the one where Shane and Ryan have some really weird dreams and perhaps, eventually, some sex.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 30
Kudos: 61
Collections: podficcer's favourite





	1. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). Log in to view. 



> i started this project almost exactly a year ago!! it is the longest fic i have recorded, and will probably be my longest podfic when it's done. it's all recorded, i'm just editing it chapter by chapter. mostly because i was not going to finish it in the next two days and it was weirdly important to me that i post this within the year. i love this fic a lot and it's been an Experience spending time with it and i want the podfic to be good!! hopefully you enjoy!!
> 
>  **eta:** this podfic is now complete. if you'd like to listen to the entire work at once, you can find the m4b [in the final chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839466/chapters/58686277).

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6yb3rtx7zjf585x/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%201%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 23:33
> 
> size: 15.3MB


	2. Do Not Be Afraid

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vue6iz0adq2cjsr/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%202%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 24:12
> 
> size: 15.2MB


	3. Summer Lovin' Torture Party

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/im1njwamrqlnj9p/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%203%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 24:40
> 
> size: 16.4MB


	4. Hold on to Your Butts

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/brffiod06mewb8j/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%204%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 33:46
> 
> size: 21.6MB
> 
> sfx: [thud](https://freesound.org/people/arithni/sounds/83631/)


	5. Diplomatic Relations

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uwr2w21p8ke401e/05%20The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%205%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 44:03
> 
> size: 28.5MB


	6. Lay Me Down and Say Something Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took a while!! apologies, it has been A Few Weeks. final part should be up within the week!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l7xrabrg53v9awn/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%206%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 43:51
> 
> size: 28.1MB


	7. Awake is the New Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are at last!! i got very emotional editing this part, ngl, and this whole thing has been so great to do, and i hope anyone who listens feels that emotion too. this is real! we are awake! i love love!!!

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o31lgq9ndgsx7kn/The%20Denial%20Twist%20%5BChapter%207%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 28:30
> 
> size: 19.1MB


	8. Complete Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an m4b file of the entire work. if you would like to listen to the podfic in parts, you can find individual mp3 files in the previous chapters.

#  [download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cfjz2gjsbptrez7/The%20Denial%20Twist.m4b?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 3:42:35
> 
> size: 184MB

**Author's Note:**

> music: rotten by the naked and famous
> 
> cover art: [image source](https://unsplash.com/photos/sp-p7uuT0tw)


End file.
